The advent of the Internet has rendered electronic commerce (e-commerce) one of the fastest growing segments of the global economy. The growth of e-commerce is due, in part, to the ever-expanding array of goods and services available to online users and the ease with which Internet access can be obtained. Each year, as general use of, and familiarity with, the Internet becomes more pervasive, the number of commercial transactions facilitated by the Internet is expected to escalate dramatically. The Internet is easily accessible, and the products and services available to users of the network are virtually limitless. In addition to allowing large merchants to sell products and services, the Internet offers a platform through which geographically remote small merchants and individuals can easily conduct a variety of transactions with each other. Thus, the Internet represents an opportunity for the exercise of unparalleled consumer purchasing power.
However, a number of hurdles impedes the typical Internet user from engaging in a variety of online transactions and, therefore, from effectively leveraging this purchasing power. As the number and scope of transactional opportunities available to Internet users expand, individual users seeking to exploit these opportunities are squarely confronted with the significant challenge of transferring and receiving monetary value online, regardless of whether the transfer and/or receipt of monetary value culminates in an online sales transaction or whether it effects a simple funds transfer between individual users. While the Internet has become an extraordinarily efficient mechanism for the dissemination of information, the development of effective, secure means for engaging in online transactions for value has proved problematic and has been a significant factor in slowing the acceptance and growth of e-commerce.
Generally, methods of transferring and receiving funds for online transactions can be separated into two broad categories: online and off-line. Online methods of transferring funds typically include transactions involving either the transmission of credit card information or the use of some form of digital cash. However, many individual Internet users are acutely aware that the transmission of credit card numbers over the Internet carries the risk of theft from unscrupulous computer hackers and thieves who have the ability to tap into servers connected to the Internet. Since credit card numbers typically comprise sixteen -digit numbers having a publicly known pattern, once a computer hacker has accessed an appropriate server, the hacker can simply search the server for messages containing numbers having a recognized pattern and enjoy a fair degree of confidence that the results of such a search will yield messages that likely correspond to valid credit cards. Off-line methods are usually safer in this regard, as they may require that a check or some other cash equivalent, such as a money order, be sent through the mail. Nevertheless, this latter approach is generally cumbersome, time consuming, and commonly perceived as troublesome to the average Internet user. Moreover, none of these methods, either online or off-line, sufficiently addresses the logistics involved in satisfactorily coordinating both the transfer of monetary value from a first user to a second user and the transfer of goods, services, or other value from the second user to the first user.
Another hurdle that often impedes widespread acceptance of commercial transactions between individual Internet users is that, since the Internet facilitates remote person-to-person communication, most online transactions suffer from a tenuous connection between the parties to the transaction. For example, unlike the experience provided by conventional ‘brick and mortar’ stores, in the case of a typical online transaction involving the purchase of goods, online purchasers generally do not interact personally with sellers and often do not receive the same level of customer service due to the nature of the seller involved in the transaction, as well as the character of Internet communications. Although purchasers and sellers occasionally can communicate effectively either online or by telephone, purchasers often cannot examine the quality of the goods that they are interested in purchasing. Frequently, an individual purchaser's inability to inspect the goods prior to remitting payment and/or the purchaser's lack of knowledge of the seller's integrity, in conjunction with other factors, creates sufficient apprehension in a purchaser's mind to derail an intended online purchase. Moreover, even if an individual purchaser overcomes an initial hesitancy and decides to engage in a online transaction with an individual seller, the nature of the transaction is such that the purchaser generally has little recourse in the event that the seller fails to deliver the goods or services as promised or that the goods or services are damaged or otherwise misrepresented. Conversely, the seller also has little recourse should the purchaser ultimately decide to abandon the transaction.
In the context of commercial transactions conducted between individual Internet users, an additional shortcoming of conventional payment schemes is that there are few ways for an individual purchaser to transfer monetary value to an individual seller, with the exception of cash, such that the seller may use the value transferred without first processing the transfer instrument by, for example, depositing the instrument with a bank or converting it into cash. In other words, the recipient of a check or other negotiable instrument must use a financial institution to mediate the conversion of the transferred value into value that the recipient can use in its own behalf. Furthermore, using conventional means for transferring currency between individuals, a seller may not receive financial tender until two to four weeks after performance of a service or shipment of the goods to the individual purchaser. Moreover, since a seller frequently has inventory costs associated with the particular goods offered for sale, this can result in the loss of valuable interest, pending the arrival of a payment through the mail and/or sufficient time for a bank deposit of that payment to clear the seller's bank account.
Furthermore, in the case of an online seller who is not a large merchant and who generally is not capable of accepting credit card payments, the ability to engage in a particular transaction with another Internet user may necessitate that the seller enter into an agreement with a credit card issuer to enable the seller to receive monetary value from the other Internet user. Not only are such agreements time consuming and costly, but conducting a financial transaction in accordance with such an agreement often requires the seller to communicate confidential information, such as credit card numbers, to third parties, such as credit card issuers, thereby risking the security of the confidential information. Although alternative payment schemes, such as digital money systems (e.g., DigiCash, e-Cash, etc.) are readily envisioned, most are still in the early stages of development and no standards regarding their use have been established as of yet.
Significantly, the foregoing factors frequently adversely impact an individual user's willingness to engage in online commercial transactions at all. Thus, the volume of conventional online and off-line transactions for exchanging monetary value is reduced. These losses may be due either to the individual seller's inability to process credit card transactions or to the individual purchaser's apprehension regarding acceptance of the risks associated with remitting online payments. Consequently, there is a need for systems and methods which enable remote individuals, such as Internet users, to transfer monetary value in exchange for goods, services, or other value in a secure manner. There is also a need for systems and methods which enable remote individuals to receive monetary value from each other and to utilize the value represented by the funds transfer immediately. There is also a need for systems and methods which enable individuals who do not typically process credit card transactions to receive monetary value from other individuals without being required to communicate confidential information to a third party and possibly risking a breach in the security of such information. There is an additional need for systems and methods which permit an individual seller to receive pre-authentication or pre-authorization of an individual purchaser's ability to transfer sufficient funds to complete a commercial transaction. There is also a need for systems and methods which reduce the risks associated with commercial transactions between remote individuals. Finally, there is also a need for systems and methods which provide dispute resolution mechanisms to remote individuals engaging in commercial or financial transactions conducted, for example, over a distributed computer network.